Besos
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: Edward quiere besar a Winry y Winry quiere ser besada por Edward.


**Disclaimer: FullMetal Alchemist ****pertenece**** a Hiromu Arakawa. ****Fanfiction escrito sin fines lucrativos.**

**Línea temporal: Post-Manga.**

* * *

**Tema No. 92**

**BESO**

_Capítulo Único_

Una chica enamorada, normal (a sus parámetros de normalidad), no debió haber hecho lo que ella hizo, pensó Edward. Eso o Winry había terminado con su afecto por él. O sea, se había esforzado un montón por volver "especial" ese momento, pues Alphonse, su buen y lleno de tacto hermano, le contó acerca de las chicas valorando muchos sus primeras veces; lo que sea que signifique eso. Así que se esmeró lo más que pudo para su "momento especial", aunque él esperaba simplemente besarla cuando naciera, no porque lo planeara.

La cosa sucedió de la siguiente manera: Edward salió al patio donde Winry descansaba bajo un manzano después de pasar once horas trabajando en una prótesis. Él se acercó a conversarla, se sentó a su lado y trató de ser lo más cursi y delicado posible. Le regaló una margarita que había encontrado por allí con esperanza de que eso fuera suficientemente bueno y especial, y luego, después de acercarse a poner en su lugar uno de los mechones de su cabello, se aproximó más lentamente, buscando sus ojos para luego besarla. Pero, como es sabido, no hubo beso tal cual. Winry interpuso su mano entre los dos, masculló una disculpa y se fue corriendo del lugar, su cara hirviendo como agua sobre fogón. Y entonces Edward había quedado allí, con cara de lelo y mirando al tronco del árbol, preguntándose qué demonios había hecho mal.

Estúpido Alphonse.

Por un momento, Edward pensó que, si su padre estuviera vivo, le hubiera preguntado algo acerca de chicas. Luego lo pensó mejor y recordó que él no lo quería mucho y que, probablemente, sabía muy poco sobre ellas; considerando que dejó a su esposa esperándolo hasta la muerte.

—¿Ed? —la voz de Winry lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Anda, ¿cuándo había salido de la habitación de Alphonse que no se había dado cuenta?—. ¿Estás molesto?

Molesto. Sí. Y mucho, pero, para no parecer más patético de lo que ya se sentía, recurrió al método de hacerse el tonto.

—¿Por qué estaría molesto, Winry?

La mecánica se restregó las manos en señal de timidez. Sabía que había hecho mal, su reciente charla con Alphonse le había puesto las cosas en perspectiva, así que ahora buscaba una manera para enmendar su error, pero que Edward fingiera amnesia no ayudaba. Ella ya estaba lo suficientemente nerviosa por los dos.

—Tú sabes… _eso_ de _allá_ —dijo crípticamente, esperando que él entendiera el "eso" y el "allá".

Edward continuó con su táctica.

—No tengo idea de qué estás hablando.

—Vamos, Ed. No te portes así. De verdad necesito hablar contigo.

—Winry, no sé qué me quieras decir, pero, vale, no esto enojado contigo ni nada, así que puedes sentirte mejor, si eso era lo que te preocupaba.

¿Cómo Edward podía ser tan obtuso? Se preguntaba la Winry de su cabeza, jalándose los cabellos de pura desesperación. Pero, vale, ya había sido mucho uso de la diplomacia y ella no era una persona con mucha paciencia.

—Mira, conmigo no te vengas a hacer el santo, Ed. Sabes bien de qué hablo. Así que me vas a escuchar ahora: Yo no quería echarme para atrás cuando trataste de besarme o, mejor dicho, sí quería. Pero no porque no quisiera o porque no estuviera preparada (que también, pero no es el punto), sino porque te estabas comportando raro. Tú ni me das flores ni me dices que me veo hermosa ni usas una voz queda para hablarme, así que, dime tú si no estuvieras sorprendido de que yo actuara de esa manera de buenas a primeras.

Para ese punto de la conversación, el carácter de Edward ya había vuelto a salir a flote. Su lado combatiente no iba a quedarse callado nada más frente a Winry, como el hombre sumiso que obviamente no era.

—Bueno, pues no te mataría tratarme amablemente de vez en cuando. Yo lo hice y sigo vivo, como puedes ver.

—¡Yo soy amable contigo!

—¿Amable? ¿Llamas a incrustarme llaves inglesas en el cráneo ser amable? ¡Podría demandarte por daños a patrimonio de la humanidad!

—¿Patrimonio de la humanidad? ¡¿De qué demonios hablas?!

—¿Padre? ¿Lo recuerdas? ¡Salvé tu culo y el de todo el país!

—¡¿Se puede saber por qué estamos hablando de Padre cuando discutíamos acerca de tu doble personalidad?! ¡Si te hubiera besado en ese momento era como si hubiera besado a un extraño! Yo de ninguna manera iba a besar a un extraño.

—¿Entonces qué esperabas que hiciera?

—No sé. Algo falto de tacto, como es tu barbárica costumbre.

—¿Entonces esperabas que te gritara y luego saltara sobre ti?

—¡Pues más o menos esa es la idea! Justo como tu carácter.

—Ahora estoy gritándote, ¿quieres que salte sobre ti para cumplir tu idílica fantasía?

—Vale. Hazlo. Así es como tenía que ser. Tú haciendo estupide…

Bueno, ni siquiera vale la pena añadir que los labios de Edward interrumpieron la oración de Winry porque, cito, le estaba cumpliendo su idílica fantasía. Pero, para agregar algo con relativa importancia, ella se paró de puntillas unos centímetros y se agarró fuerte a la camisa de él, no queriendo escapar. Aunque, claro, no era como que Edward la iba a dejar escapar; la tenía bien sujeta por la nuca y la cintura.

—¿Esto te vale? —dijo él, sin aliento.

—Funciona, sí.

Y volvieron a besarse.

* * *

**¡Feliz día 503, chicuelos!**

**Y gracias a las personas que me han estado dejando reviews en mis fanfics súper viejos últimamente. Me sorprende el cariño que le tienen a esos adefesios xD… y a mí, de pasadita.**

**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**

_**PROHIBIDA la reproducción total o parcial de este escrito sin el consentimiento del autor. **_

_**Última Edición: 04/05/2013**_


End file.
